Always at Dinner
by Accept the Unaccepted
Summary: Example One-Shot for my One-Shot contest! Why does Edward loose consciousness? Why does Rose look like she is dying? What have Alice and Jasper been up to? Has Esme put on weight? Why did Edward kiss Emmett? Read to find out! Enjoy! :P
1. Always at Dinner!

**AN: Hey Guys, this is just and example one-shot for my one-shot contest! Enjoy!**

**Name of the contest:** Accept the Unaccepted's Twi-Awesome One-Shot Contest.  
**Name of the story:** Always at dinner!  
**Your Penname:** Accept the Unaccepted  
**Category:** Pregnant Esme  
**Rating:** T  
**Type:** Human, possibly a bit OOC  
**Perspective(s):** Edward's Perspective and a very small Bella's Perspective

**Edward's Perspective**

"Bella babe, I'm home" I shouted as I entered our home, I could smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.

"Bella is everything alright?" I asked knowing that something was up, she was usually extremely busy with her job and I wonder where she had found the time today to cook, she usually only cooked when she was trying to get her mind off something.

"Hey sweetie" she smiled as she came out of the kitchen, but I could see right through it, something was definitely wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked again, hoping to get a truthful answer out of her, I would find out eventually anyway whether she told me now or I forced it out of her later. I mentally smiled at myself maybe it would be a bit of fun forcing it out of her tonight.

She placed her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers through my hair as she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm fine, I just missed you that's all" she smiled into my lips and then deepened the kiss even more, my hands trailed down her back and I was getting ready to take this upstairs when the stupid oven beeped.

She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"Just ignore it and come upstairs with me" I pouted; I knew I probably looked like an idiot but for some reason it always helped me get my way.

She just looked at me and then started laughing.

"It's not a ringing phone Edward, it's the oven. Do you really want me to just leave it and let the house burn down?" she asked, and before I could answer she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

I walked into the study and put my bag down before heading upstairs to change out of my Armani suit.

It took me ten minutes to get changed and freshen up before I headed back down stairs to check out what Bella was actually cooking and why.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to jump and squeal. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just me love" I whispered in her ear, "Care to tell me what you are doing?"

"Recovering from a heart attack" she turned and scowled at me.

"I'm sorry love" I said sincerely as I leaned in and kissed her just to show her how sorry I really was. "Am I forgiven?" I asked trying hard not to chuckle because I knew full well that I was forgiven from the moans I could hear and feel on my lips as she kissed me harder.

"Yes your forgiven" she pulled away and turned back to the food on the bench in front of her, there was no way all that food was just for us.

"So how is everything going with Rose?" she asked me.

Rose was one of our best friends, but we had grown apart quite a bit in the past few of months.

She had been dating this guy Jacob that both Bella and I had told her was bad news and no way good enough for her, but she hadn't listened to us and thought we were wrong. She told us she loved him and he loved her.

Three weeks ago she invited us over to dinner and dropped one massive bomb shell, proving that both Bella and I had been right all along.

**Flashback**

_We pulled up to Roses apartment and I looked over at Bella who was sitting there nervously in her seat._

"_You ready to go in?" I asked her picking up her hand in mine and grazing my lips to her knuckles, trying to give her the encouragement she needed. _

_I watched as a tear slid down her cheek and off her face, I was shocked. Why was she crying?_

"_Babe, why are you crying?" I whispered, wiping away the tears that followed the first._

"_What happens if she tells us that she and Jacob are getting married and this is her way of saying goodbye to us? What if this is her way of telling us she wants nothing to do with us anymore?" she choked out before she started sobbing._

"_Bella that's not going to happen" I assured her, "You guys have been best friends since you were three and I doubt she is going to put that dog before you. She is probably just inviting us over for dinner to apologize for the distance that has grown between us in the past few months."_

"_Your probably right" she smiled up at me, wiping away what remained of her tears, "Let's go."_

_I got out of the car and rushed over to her door and opened it for her being the perfect gentleman as always. _

_I took her hand and helped her out before we made our way over to the apartment, I could tell she was still worried about what was going to happen tonight, but I had looked around the a car park and hadn't spotted Jacob's rabbit so maybe it was just us tonight._

_We knocked on the door and waited for Rose to answer, after a few seconds we heard the door unlock._

_When I saw Rose I felt my eyes go wide and I heard Bella gasp from beside me. She looked like shit. _

_Rosalie was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes for except for my Bella of course, but at the moment the gorgeous blond with the body a model would die for looked like she hadn't slept for weeks and I could practically see her bones through her skin, she looked as if she was extremely sick or dying. _

_She ignored our reactions to her knew look and invited us in, we sat on the couch and talked for awhile, never mentioning why she looked like she was about to drop dead._

_Dinner was soon ready and we all sat around the table and ate in silence, we all knew something was wrong here._

"_Rose, please tell us what's wrong with you?" Bella said finally snapping, she couldn't take seeing her friend like this any longer. "You're not dying are you?"_

"_I'm pregnant" she answered without hesitating, keeping her eyes on her food and continuing to eat._

_Silence._

_More silence._

_What felt like hours later Bella finally spoke again. _

"_Is Jacob the father?" she asked in a very shaky voice and I thought she was going to start crying again._

_That was it, Rose broke down. She started sobbing and fell off her chair. I had never seen someone look so helpless._

_Bella rushed over to her and held her in her arms telling her over and over again that everything was going to be ok and that we would help her through this. _

"_You were right!" she managed to say through sobs, "He was no good for me."_

_Anger was starting to surge through me, Rosalie was hardcore she really knew how to take care of herself so what had this ass done to ruin her like this?_

"_He got drunk and beat me and then raped me" she screamed out and then started crying so hard that she couldn't stop for hours._

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah everything is going great, the whole case has come together nicely and she seems to be doing a lot better" I smiled down at my wife, she had been really concerned about her friend, I had been too but the way Bella had looked after her really made me realize what an amazing person she really was and made me love her all the more.

"That's good, you're a fabulous lawyer and I'm positive that you have what it takes to get this bastard locked up for good" She said confidently.

"I sure will try my best to make sure he ends up behind bars" I ensured her as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok so you have to go change" she told me.

"What?" I asked, now I was confused, I had already changed.

"Alice and Jasper are coming over for dinner, now go change" she smirked as she pushed me out of the kitchen.

Oh that explains all the food I thought as I decided not to argue with my knife bearing wife and went upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and nice t-shirt and a brand new rip curl hoodie.

I headed back down stairs again excited that my sister was coming over; I hadn't seen her in a few weeks.

It was amazing how close Bella and her were despite the five year age difference, Alice was only seventeen.

Jasper was a nice guy too, he was nineteen and quite a gentleman and he was studying to become a lawyer just like me. The only thing that worried me was that their relationship was too serious; it had been like that for the past two years. I knew what they got up too and I didn't want my little sister getting hurt.

As I got down stairs I heard the door bell ring and both Bella and I rushed to the door and answered it together like we always did.

"Edward! Bella!" the little pixie like sister of mine screamed as she pulled us both into a bone crushing hug, for the petite little thing that she was she sure knew how to squeeze the air out of someone, she was stronger than she looked.

"Hello Jasper" I said as I shook his hand.

"Good evening Edward" he said in return, before turning to Bella. "You look gorgeous as always" he smiled causing her to blush as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you Jasper" she replied as we all entered the house.

"Dinner is almost ready" Bella informed us and then made her way over to the kitchen pulling an unusually quiet Alice along with her leaving me to suspect that something was up again.

I chose to forget it as I led Jasper into the living room and told him to make himself feeling at home while I went and got scotch and coke for the two of us.

**Bella's Perspective**

"Don't worry Alice, everything will be fine" I assured her, but truthfully I was freaking out just as mush as she was.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, "What if it all goes horribly wrong, I don't think I would be able to handle having them both mad at me?"

"They won't be mad at you" I comforted her, "We are going to say it together so Edward won't be able to be mad at you and Jasper loves you so you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok" she smiled and pulled me into a massive hug, this better all go well I don't think I could handle if it Edward got mad at me either, though I was almost positive he would be happy. It was Alice I was scared for.

**Edward's Perspective**

Jasper and I sat in the living room discussing how studying to become a lawyer was going for him.

He asked many questions which I was more then willing to answer, he really was perfect for my sister and I could tell that he really loved her and she really loved him.

Dinner as Bella promised was soon ready and we were sitting around the table enjoying a lovely roast that Bella had prepared.

Alice kept quiet all through dinner and kept shooting nervous glances over at Bella. What on earth was going on with them?

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper asked her, also noticing that Alice wasn't acting like her normal self.

"Um…" Alice looked over at Bella, making sure that she didn't make eye contact with either Jasper or I, they were acting very odd and I was beginning to thing something was very wrong here.

"Yeah Alice is fine" Bella answered taking Alice's hand under the table, I don't know maybe I was starting to think a bit too much like Emmett, but was something going on between my sister and my wife?

"Ok seriously, since when does Alice have nothing to say?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know what is going on?" Bella asked both Jasper and I.

We both nodded though we were both a little hesitant.

Bella looked over at Alice and Alice nodded in approval telling her that she could go on.

"We are pregnant" Bella announced looking up me before she quickly glanced at Jasper and then back at me.

"As in with a baby?" asked Jasper stupidly.

Bella and Alice both nodded.

I couldn't help it as I broke into the biggest smile I think I have ever worn. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Bella and hugged her as hard as I could as I spun her around in circles around the dining room.

"I love you" I told her before kissing her.

"I love you too" she answered and I could practically feel the heat of happiness radiating off her.

"Wait" I said as I stopped spinning her. I remained holding onto her but something she said had occurred to me.

"You said _we're _pregnant" I started, "As in both of you" I turned to glare at Jasper. All my good thoughts towards him in the past hour or so had just gone out the window; he had gotten my baby sister pregnant.

Alice was now sitting in Jaspers lap and they were looking at each other lovingly, but that didn't change the fact that he had gotten Alice pregnant. She was only seventeen for crying out loud.

"Edward no" Bella commanded firmly as she grabbed hold of my arm, "You are not going to get mad at either Jasper or Alice; you are going to be happy for them and support them."

On one hand I was still furious at Jasper and on the other I really didn't want to upset my now pregnant wife who scared the shit out of me when she was mad.

I stepped forward and wrapped my sister into a tight hug and then moved onto Jasper.

"Congratulations, I know you guys will make great parents" I told them both, I was confident they would and it was evident that they loved each other very much.

"Congratulations to you guys too" they responded also pulling Bella into our group hug and we just stood their in the kitchen in each other's arms.

Dinners lately were becoming very interesting, was it always during dinner that people wanted to announce that they were pregnant. On the plus side we were all close friends and it was great that our child would be growing up with both Alice's and Jasper's and also Rosalie's. They would all be roughly around the same age and hopefully become great friends.

***

"Hello love" I smiled as Bella walked into my office, "How are you and my little mini Bella today?" I asked as I rubbed my hand over her belly, it had been almost two months since the double dinner announcement and Bella and Alice were just over three months along and Rose was nearly five months along. They were all staring to show.

"Edward junior and I are fabulous" she smirked; she was convinced it was a boy.

"So what brings this surprise visit" I asked her wondering why she had stopped by my office during her lunch break.

"Your mother called today and asked us if we would like to spend the weekend in Forks" she answered, "I think it would be a good idea since we haven't told them about Edward junior yet, but I thought I should ask you before I made a decision."

"Yes I think that would be a great idea" I responded, pulling her down so she was sitting on my lap.

"So are we leaving tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, after we both finish work" I smiled, trailing kisses up her neck.

"I have to go back to work" she giggled, "We can't get carried away."

"Fine if you must crush my dreams" I pouted, "I guess I will just see you tonight then."

"Yes I will see you tonight and don't be too late" she instructed, before she panted a kiss on my lips and left me wanting more.

The rest of the work day passed by quickly without much excitement at all all that happened was that Lauren tried hitting on me but that was nothing new.

At five-thirty I packed up all my work into my bag and made my way home excited that I would be seeing my parents, I hadn't seen my mother in months.

When I had called my mother earlier she had informed me that Alice and Jasper were also coming up for the weekend and I wasn't sure how Esme would take the news of both of her children becoming parents.

I knew though that she would be happy, she loved children.

Esme had never been able to have children of her own that's why she had adopted Emmett, Alice and I so I knew that she would really enjoy being as part of the process as possible with both Bella and Alice.

Esme had also informed me that Bella had rung to ask if it was ok to bring Rosalie along, it was a good idea for her to be around people who cared for her at the moment even though she had been doing a lot better since we had won the case and sent Jacob to prison for six years. My parents hadn't met Rose but I knew they would make her feel at home.

I got home and found that Bella had packed bags for the both of us, boy was that woman brilliant.

We waited for Rose, Alice and Jasper to come over and all headed to Forks together.

The car ride was long but we all had a fun time and before we knew it we were there in no time at all.

When we pulled up in the driveway of the Cullen mansion Esme ran out of the house to greet us, wearing a huge coat and scarf since it was so cold outside.

She welcomed us all with tight hugs and led us all into the house giving us time and space to take our bags up to our rooms and make ourselves feel at home.

We met in the kitchen once we were all done and Esme made us all a cup of hot chocolate.

"So Rosalie," Esme began, "I heard you were pregnant, how is everything going?"

"Umm… Yeah it's all going great, I will be able to find out if it's a girl or a boy soon" smiled Rosalie, she was really getting used to the idea of becoming a mother now. I think the fact that both Bella and Alice were going to be going through it with her gave her the confidence she needed.

"Esme" Jasper interrupted hesitantly, and I knew instantly what was about to come and since I felt Bella tense up next to me I knew that she knew what was coming too.

"Yes Jasper" my mother smiled sweetly at him encouraging him to continue.

"Alice and I have something we wish to tell you" he said.

"As do Bella and I" I added.

"We are both pregnant too" finished both Alice and Bella at the same time.

Esme pulled them both into a big hug as did my father, though I could tell he would be having a little chat with Jasper later.

"That's great news" Esme cooed, "It's going to be great having your kids grow up together and being friends.

"Yes that's what I thought" said Bella.

"It is fabulous news and congratulations to all of you, but it's getting late and I know that the three mothers to be need their rest so how about we all head to bed and discuss all of the excitement in the morning when Emmett gets here" suggested Carlisle.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Alice bounced up and down in excitement about seeing Emmett tomorrow, I will admit I really wanted o see him too.

We said our goodnights and headed off to bed, I knew Bella was exhausted and tomorrow like any day with Emmett was going to be exciting and eventful.

***

I woke to the feeling of someone's face very close to mine, I knew it was Bella and I was wondering what she was doing.

I stayed still for a few more minutes waiting for her to do something but she didn't do anything but stay there so I decided to surprise her by giving her a kiss.

Instantly I knew something was up when I heard someone scream and then uncontrollable laughter start next to me.

I opened my eyes to find Emmett running around the room wiping his mouth and Bella rolling around on the bed next to me clenching her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh…I-I did-dn't did I-I?" I stuttered knowing full well that I had just kissed Emmett.

"What you mean kissed your brother?" asked Bella through her fits of laughter, "Yes I believe you did do that, and I assure you if it wasn't so damn funny and if he wasn't your brother then you would have been in a lot of trouble mister" she fake yelled at me and then continued laughing.

"Don't worry about it bro, I understand that these things happen. It happened to me in Paris with the doorman, I understand" Emmett finally spoke after wiping his mouth completely clean.

Bella and I both glanced at each other before we decided it was best we didn't ask what he was on about.

"Ok so why did you so rudely awaken me?" I asked, "Couldn't you have waited until I woke up it's…" I looked over at the alarm clock on my side table, "…6 o'clock" I screamed.

"Yeah well I used the spare key under the doormat to get into the house because I didn't want to wake anyone up. I then tiptoed through the house, almost killed myself going up the stairs and when I got to my room where I found this beautiful blond in my bed so I thought I would be best to come and ask you why the hell god had sent an angel into my bed because you are smart and you know the answer to these things" he explained innocently.

"Ok first of all, that 'angel' has a name and her name is Rosalie" I stated getting out of the bed and started leading Emmett out into the hall way. "And second of all you are not to try anything with her so sleep on the couch" I whisper yelled at him once he was out of the room and quickly closed the door before locking it shut and heading back to bed.

The rest of our sleep went with out interruptions and before we knew it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon.

We got up and got dressed and headed down stairs to find that Esme and Carlisle had already planned the day.

Esme was going to take the girls shopping and Carlisle was going to take the guys out fishing and then for dinner we were going to meet back here and cook whatever we caught or bought.

They day went by painfully slowly and by the end of the extremely boring fishing trip I was really missing my Bella.

We called it a day at five o'clock and headed home with our ten snappers.

When we arrived home I ran straight to Bella and gave her a big kiss to show her how much I missed her.

She returned it and I knew she had missed me just as much as I had missed her.

"Dude you are so whipped" laughed Emmett and Alice just slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes I am" I retorted, "Jealous?"

He had nothing to say to that and we just walked off laughing at his expression.

The girls cooked the side dishes and salads in the kitchen while the guys went outside to cook the fish on the BBQ.

With everyone helping out with dinner we were soon done and gathered around the dinner table by six-thirty and ready to eat.

We ate while each of us discussed what was going on in our lives at the moment and all catching up as one big happy family.

When dinner was finished the girls started talking about baby names and I zoned out. I already knew that Bella wanted to name it Edward Junior if it was a boy, which I was completely against and Kimberly if it was a girl, which I liked.

Esme got up to go get the desert when something caught my attention, had she put on weight.

I heard Alice gasp next to me and I wondered why, know Alice she was probably worried about Esme not being able to fit into 'fashionable' closes anymore, but she hadn't put on that much weight, it was only a bit around her stomach.

"Omg! Esme are you pregnant too?" asked Bella and I couldn't help but snort out and chuckled a little that was impossible. Esme couldn't have children, that is why Carlisle and her had adopted, Bella was being ridiculous it was only a bit of extra weight, it's bound to happen when you geo older right?

Esme looked down nervously at her plate and took her seat again.

"Actually, Yeah I am" she announced.

"We were going to tell you guys last night, but we thought it might be all too much for you guys to handle having three pregnant women and we also wanted Emmett there" explained Carlisle.

I had nothing to say and my world started spinning, this as all too much for me to handle. My wife was pregnant, my sister was pregnant, one of my best friends was pregnant and now I find out that so is my mum.

I stared seeing little yellow canaries flying around my head, and then I started hearing the crying of four little new born babies.

I wasn't ready to become a dad, an uncle and a big brother to another child.

This had to be their idea of a sick joke, there was no way that they were all pregnant at the same time, I was really beginning to hate dinner gatherings. People seemed to always announce pregnancies at dinner. Always at dinner!

I saw three Bella's looking down at me which eventually turned to seven along with seven of my fathers and seven of everyone else as well in the background.

When I started seeing colored spots and flashes of light I knew I was going insane, but it all turned to darkness as I faded away into unconsciousness.

**AN: LOL! Poor Edward fainted it was all a bit too much for him to handle! As I said at the start of this chapter this was just an example for what I expect from anyone who wants to enter my one-shot contest! Even thought this is an example one-shot for the contest I still want to know what you guys think so show me some love by reviewing! If your interested in entering the one-shot contest the details are on my profile and if you liked this then please visit my other story "A New Adventure" and the story I'm co-writing "The Accident that Led to Love"**

**Love you guys lots, even more if you review!**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	2. Information For Continuation

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to lets you guys know that I do have Ideas to possibly continue this one-shot in the future and turn it into a story! I was just wondering if you guys think it's actually good enough to be a story. I won't turn it into a story unless I get at least 50 reviews, that way I can actually make sure that people actually like it and want more! **

**As for the one-shot contest there are only 6 people who have told me that they want to participate so far and obviously that is no where near enough participants, the one-shot contest may have to be cancelled if I don't get more then 20 people interested. So if you want to take part in the contest, there is no writing experience necessary, it's just a bit of fun and a chance for people to show off how good they can be, all the rules and details are on my profile page, so please check that out!**

**If you don't want this story to continue because you think a one-shot is all it has the potential to be but you liked my writing style then check out my story **_A New Adventure _**and a story I am co-writing **_The Accident that Led to Love_**, which are both posted under my name!**

**Love you all lots, **

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :P**


	3. Sticking to it

**AN: Hey everyone…again! Damn I really hate posting chapters that only consist of my author's notes but this is really important and I didn't know how else to communicate with you guys so I decided I had no choice but to post and author's note. Please don't hate me because you might like to hear what I have to say so please read on!**

**I will start by telling you that I have both good news and bad news. I know bad news is supposed to come first so then I can cheer you up with the good news but in this case the bad news wont make any sense to you unless you know the good news so I am going to start with the good news! The good news it that I have received some super awesome ideas for a sequel to this one-shot from ****Esme ROX**** and I think that if I add her ideas to my ideas then I could write a hopefully super awesome sequel if that is what you guys want! Now for the dreaded bad news which might lose me a few readers. The bad news it that I am currently writing ****A New Adventure ****which is my major fanfic/ priority fanfic, I am writing ****The Katana vs The Wakizashi****, which is new to me but even though it's new I have to say its my favourite and I love it as if were my child, I am co-writing ****The Accident That Led To Love ****and then on top of all that writing I am writing a book as a school project that has to be done by the start of October and which I have only written the first four chapters of and if I hope to get that published, which I do I really need to work on that! Not to mention that in ten weeks I am going to china for five weeks where I won't be able to do any writing of anything at all! So with all the writing that I am doing at the moment I don't think I will have time to write a sequel to this one-shot until October, maybe November, though I will try my best to get it out sooner though I don't know if I can handle writing four fanfics and my own story all at the same time!**

**At this point in time there is a 99.9999 percent chance that I will be writing a sequel to this one-shot but I will be posting it under a different name not continuing it on this one-shot because I don't want to ruin the one-shot so for any of you who have this story on alert and really want a sequel I recommend you put me on author alert so you are informed when I put the sequel to this up!**

**So if you do want a sequel to this one-shot please review I could really use the encouragement, you may not understand but reviews and knowing that people appreciate that I am writing for them really helps me type fast and become more motivated then again bad reviews or reviews containing constructive criticism also drive me to write more and motivate me to strive for greater achievements. So whatever you have to say good or bad, loving or hating please click on the little review button and let me know, I am even happy to listen to whatever else you have to say, I am here as a author and as a friend!**

**In the mean time I recommend you check out my other fanfics and I really am sorry that it will take me so long to get a sequel up but there really is nothing I can do about it so I am really very sorry. You also might want to check out the rules and details to the actual one-shot contest I'm holding because at the moment I only have seven people willing to participate and it would be such a shame for those participants to miss out just because I could get enough people interested! No experience is necessary you don't have to be good at writing or spelling or grammar you just have to give it a go and have some fun! Who knows you might even win! **

**I love you guys, seriously! **

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


End file.
